human meets demon
by Inu-Priestess.09
Summary: Well its my first story really! and please dont be harsh on me with the reviews, and im not good at summarys. Kagome is transported to the world of avengers, since the well was destroyed she wasnt able to return. Kagome soon learns she is a demon and a rare one too. She soon meets the avengers and joins them and also falls in love with one of them. Find out what happens! XD
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Im kinda new here and like yeah... my first time writing a story on here. Its quite hard coming up with a story. Please dont put on bad reviews please, its my first time but still i will do my best! XD **

**I DONT IN ANYWAY OWN AVENGERS ORRRR INUYASHA!**

* * *

'thinking'

"speaking"

'kagomes inner demon'

* * *

Human meets Demon

Kagomes P.O.V:

Its finally over,we have collected all the jewel shards, defeated naraku, and everyone is happy, except for me. Inuyasha choose Kikyo over me! Why kikyo,kikyo this,kikyo that, always kikyo. I sigh heavily and look around to see sango and miroku who had died within eachothers arms. How this had happened, well because sangos little brother kohaku, killed them, i dont blame him though he was been controlled by naraku, because of the tainted jewel shard in his neck, he then killed himself after seeing the sight of his sister and her lover. I look around the field again, lots of blood was everywhere, i keep looking around until i see Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. I turn away not wanting to see the moment they were sharing together. Big mistake. I saw something that made my heart even more broken, shippo, lying in a heap of blood, his blood. I dropped to my knees, and sobbed. My pup had died, yes, my pup i had adopted him because he had no other family,'Shippo'I thought. I look up, it was hard to see because of the tears in my eyes. Then i see the dreadful jewel which gave me so much pain. I glare at the jewel. I pick up the jewel and clench it in my hands.

"Oi! Wench!" shouted the silver haired hanyou.

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Hand over the jewel!"

"No"

"Hand over the jewel, and we wont have to kill you.." Kikyo sternly, she draws an arrow ready to kill and inuyasha pulls out his tessaiga. 'Ok their gonna try and kill me.' 'Kagome, make a wish, hurry, NOW!'.

After hearing the voice i make a quick wish in my head. 'I wish i could be loved and that kiara was here with me'. After I had said that i started to glow and soon kiara was right at myside, with sangos hiraikotsu. I ket kiara on my sholder and I pick up the giant weapon. All was in slow motion, I saw inuyasha set off a wind scar while Kikyo fired a sacred arrow. But I never felt the pain, because I had already disapeared. I still could hear the angry yells of inuyasha.'Kagome, you're wish has come true' 'who are you' 'you will find out all in good time, my dear' and that was the last thing i heard before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY again, hoped u enjoyed ma first chappie! **

**dont own inuyasha/avengers and naruto!**

* * *

human meets demon

Kagomes P.O.V

I wake up to see light and my whole family crowding around me. I blink, and i reconize the faces of my family.

"SOUTA,MAMA,GRANDPA"I shout while crying and pulling all three into a bonecrushing hug. They hug me back all crying with me.

"I/WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" saying it at the same time, then we burst out laughing.

"How am i back home?" I say puzzeled,'Well you made a wish on the shikon no tama','who are you','im your inner demon','okay...wait...WHAT!',Well your real parents where the kyuubi which is the nine tailed fox and amateratsu who is a dragon youkai','Wait what type of demon am i then','well you are a dragon/kitsune youkai, oh and you still have your miko powers',' really' ,'yep, oh and adopted family know so dont worry and you are gonna transform into your demon form in two days'.'k' I get up off my bed and go down stairs and to be pounced on by kiara

"Kiara!"I exclaim and hugging her to my chest tightly. She mews and i put her down and look at the side to see sangos hiraikotsu, which suddenly brings tears to my eyes.

"Kagome where moving to america so pack up!" I hear my mum shout

"k mum" I shout back, while i ran upstairs to pack

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,000000000,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

2 hours later...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,00000000,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

I flop onto my bed with exhastion and fall into darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYY! IM BBBBBBBACK! XD**

**I dont own inuyasha/avengers or naruto**

* * *

Human meets demon

Kagomes P.O.V

I wake up again on my lovely soft bed, i get up and put on some blue jeans, a top and a jacket so i dont get cold.

"Kagome you awake?!" I hear my little brother shout, "yeah!" I shout back, "Well mum says breakfast is ready, so come on, its-" before he could even finish his sentence i smell my most favourite breakfast in the whole entire world. "PANCAKES!" I shouted so loud, my cat who had been sleeping on 'my' bed jumped up and was hanging off the ceiling. 'opps','HAHAHHAHAHA',okayyyy'. I Thought as i left my room to eat the mouth watering food pancakes.

(AFTER KAGOME ATE BREAKFAST)

I sat at the table, thinking about moving to america. 'OMG, Im gonna miss this place so much, but i can get away from the well, well destroyed well, it still brings back sad memorys'..'Cheer up! your gonna transform tommorow at midnight, oh and you better get your stuff ready downstairs taxis gonna be here in 10 mins.',I sigh,'k'.

I get up going to my room, my shoulders slumped remembering what had happened before she came back to her time.

-FLASHBACK-

"Oi! Wench!" shouted the silver haired hanyou.

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Hand over the jewel!"

"No"

"Hand over the jewel, and we wont have to kill you.." Kikyo sternly, she draws an arrow ready to kill and inuyasha pulls out his tessaiga.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I go into my room and sit down on my bed. Mew. I hear, Kiara. I let kiara sit on my lap, I stroke her. I look around the room and seeing sangos weopan.

'I miss you so much sango,shippo and miroku' I start crying, letting my emotions out. 'Hey kags, did you know theirs away you can talk to miroku, shippo and sango','r-ea-ll-y?', 'Yep since you fused with the jewel, which means you are the jewel means you can talk to dead spirits and see them.', 'Really, YAY!, how do i do it?', 'Think of them and call their spirits here','I feel like Im contacting the dead', 'You kinda are becuase well your summoning them here, but this is much better because you can actually touch eachother.' 'I feel so much better here i go' I think of miroku, sango and shippo. 'Come here!'

I wait for a few miniutes, I sigh "Well that didn't work".

"You sure about that?"

I look up to see them, my friends, my . The sight of them brings tears to my eyes again. I then fling myself at them while i cried "Sango!Miroku!Shippo!, I missed you so much" while i hugged them tightly.

"We missed you to." the three said at the same time. They soon hugged me back twice as hard.

We talked about me being a demon, me being the shikon no tama, me having my miko powers, and about what happend in the feudel era, which made them all really mad. And about me moving to america.

We soon said our goodbyes kiara gave them all a little lick, saying goodbye and a little purr when they stroked her.

"BYE!" we all said together Then they dissapeared and i knowing i can talk to them again.

"KAGOME! Taxis here!" Mama shouted

"coming mum!" i shouted

'Im gonna miss this place off to america we go.'

'Dont worry you will be happy','Hope your right', I get my stuff and exit the house and head down the steps. Once i am down their i took one last look at my old home and soon will be in a different country.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, well REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again XD Keep the reviews coming ;)**

* * *

Human meets Demon 

Kagomes P.O.V 

Right now im in the taxi heading to the airport. Im looking through the window, Seeing the last of my town and of japan. I sigh and look at my brother who is falling asleep, I smile, i let his head lay on my shoulder, everyone was asleep except the driver, me and kiara. I kept on smiling to myself 'Hey the transformation will start when you get to america in your new house', 'k, I didn't ask, whats your name','tsuki', 'thats a nice name', ' i know right XD, oh and were at the airport', 'Oh yeah, thanks' , 'No problemo' "MUM,GRANDPA,SOUTA! where here."

After everyone had gotten their stuff and had gotten out of the car they all headed to the checkin

(AFTER ABOUT 3 HOURS THEY HAD GOTTEN ONTO THE PLANE AND INTO THEIR SEATS)

Im looking out of the window of the aeroplane thinking about leaving japan. Im sitting on my own. Next to the window, i wanted to sit by myself to think. 'I wonder if i will fit into america i have finished school and now im about 19','Dont worry you will find a decent job soon' , 'I hope your right' , 'dont worry, i am'

I hear the announcement that we are about to take off, and i feel the plane move. I look out the window and i soon see the run way and i know the plane was about to set off. The plane starts to speed down the run way very fast and starts to lift itself up into the air. I grip the arm chair tightly. 'calm down kagome', 'Hey dont worry it wont be long'

(AFTER HOURS AND HOURS OF THE FLIGHT THEY FINALLY GET THERE)

Finally we arrive to america and we have gotten through passport control and we have our bags, we are now waiting for the taxi to come and pick us up. I look around to see the taxi here. I pick my stuff up and put into the boot and got inside the car soon follows my brother and my mum and my grandpa in the front with the driver, i stroke kiara as she sleeps and purrs at the same time, and soon i feel myself drift off into a sleep.

I wake up to see kiara licking my face, i smile down at her.

"where nearly here" says the driver

"I cant wait to see our new home" says a giddy souta

"same here, and we will settle down quite quickly, i hope" says mum

(5 MINS LATER)

"were here" says the driver, we get out the taxi and collect out things from the boot. We turn around to see a big house with a driveway and 2 garages at the end of the driveway, the garden is big and has a trampoline and an outdoor swimming pool.

"WOW, and this is the front of the house!" souta says

I laugh "its beautiful"i say, because of all the sakura trees, some cherry blossoms falling to the ground in the wind.

"Race ya to the house!" shouts souta and takes of running,"hey" i say, grab my stuff and speed of after him, with kiara running with me, leaving my grandpa and mum with the rest of the stuff and to pay the taxi driver.

I soon caught up to souta and ran past him, he glares at me and i stick my tounge at him and he pouts, which makes me laugh.

When i got to the porch i was amazed the porch was beautiful the door had cherryblossoms carved into the door and the handle. the steps where marble, ivy covereD the side of the steps, above and around the door, lanterns on the bottom step and on the top, i walked up the steps and looked up to see a hanging basket full of midnight jasmine giving it a nice aroma, the window on the door was stainedglass green. It was beautiful and i was starting to forget about the shrine and i just got here on the porch.

I hear a 3 gasps behind me, i turned around to see souta, mum and grandpa gaping at the door, kiara ran up to me and jumped onto my sholder and mewed. "Are we going in or what?" i said to the gaping crew, i grinned, i picked up my stuff and mum handed me the key. I Took the key from my mum and opened the door

We all gasped

* * *

**What do you think, well review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i havnt updated in a bit, i was keep getting ill, and loads of tests and homework. Thanks 4 the reviews, im gonna try 2 make sure my chappies are longer, KEEP REVIEWING XD **

**I dont own, inuyasha, avengers or naruto. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Kagomes P.O.V 

'woah' was the first thought that came to my mind.

'Yeah' my inner demon thought.

We all walk in to find, that the first room of the house, has white walls, dark browm wooden floorboards. The stairs were wooden and a dark brown and had also cherryblossoms carved into the railings, the stairs also spireled up to the middle floor, which made me though that i feel like royalty.

I thought to myself 'Im loving this place already', 'same here' 

The room, had shelves of books, and at the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier made of glass.

Souta who was still outside gawking at the front door, had snapped out of his trance and made a dash for the door in the room next to the stairs.

'I think i know where this door leads too', 'The kitchen' we both sigh and roll our eyes. 'Typical souta always thinking about food'

"Mum, grandpa gonna look around the house", "Ok, but dont be long, oh and choose a room", "will do"

(After about half an hour of adventuring around the house)

'wow this house has 5 floors, the basement, ground floor, first floor, second floor and the loft, The basement has a flipping arcade and a cinema, the ground floor has a big kitchen which i bet soutas drooling at, also has a living room with a massive flatscreen tv, first floor has grandpas room, libary, gym, the second floor has mums room and soutas room and also has a mini arcade, and i sleep in the loft which has a balcony.' , 'awesome lets go to our room'.

I soon get to my room and open the door, i gasp my walls were a dark cherry pinky colour, my floor was a fluffy white carpet, which was really soft, i had i dressers table, and desk, a flipping walk in closet, there were steps which were my bed was, which was a double bed and had simalar colours to match my room, i also had a flatcreen tv too, a fish tank, and their was the doors to the balcony.

I walk up to the doors and open them, and i gasp once again, Oh my god, it was beautiful, the garden was big with a massivs swimming pool, a tennis court and has a massive field, well not field, fields, i look to see a hotspring which i start to drool at, but i flinch remembering the adventures in feudel japan, and that i went to lots of hotsprings with sango, I smile at the sad memories and i smile even more to that i can talk to my dead friends. I kept looking aroucnd to see a bunch of sakura trees and in the middle was a tree simalar to the god tree. Mew i heard, i look to see kilala sitting at my side, i smile and crouch down to stroke her, she purrs happily, i stand up once again to come face with a beautiful sunset, shimmering on the lake in one of many fields we have. 'How did we even afford this','Dont know dont care, cause IM LOVIN' IT!' 'Wasnt talking to you' 'touche' 

I keep looking into the sunset, then i feel i jolt of pain, which makes me fall to my knees in pain, i grab my head because of the growing headache.

'Whats happening' 'Well you are going through the change, duhh.' 'ohhhh'

The last thing i thought was 'not again' and blacking out into darkness once again.

* * *

**Thankyou 4 the support and reviews hope you enjoyed it so far and keep reviewing! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyas! sorry i havent updated in a while, i had loads of homework and tests bla,bla,bla ,bla,bla,bla. Thanks for allt he reviews and support so far. ;)**

**I dont own naruto/inuyash or Avengers!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kagomes P.O.V 

I wake up on my new, comfy, soft, double bed. I look all around my new room, to see that, my eyesight had been enhanced tenfold, 'cool' i thought. I sit up, and was overwhelmed with all the different smells. One smell, that made me very excited, it was "PANCAKES!" I literally screamed. I soon dashed down all the flights of stairs with my newly enhanced speed. I froze on the spot, making me fall down the stairs, and i landed on my bum, with a thud. "OWWW!" I whine, "Kagome you okay?" Says my mum, "Dont worry i can cure her with one of my anci-" my grandpa says "NO grandpa, no im fine look at me" i say , They look at me clearly, and soon gasp. "What?, something on my face" I say confused and touched my face, pulling my cheeks and nose. "Whats happening here" Yawns a tired souta, but soon wakes up, after seeing me and gasping to, "What? Whats with peeple gasping and gawking at me", "Well kagome go look in the mirror" They all say in unison. I got up of the floor, were i had fallen and headed to the mirror, right now it was my turn to gasp. 'Like ya new look' A familar voice said, i knew who it was tsuki. My inner demon.'Wow i look amazing','Your also very modest' I Ignore tsuki and looked at my reflection again, i was taller, my curves, were curvier and put proffesional models in shame, my nails were longer, my hair came to my waist and was still black with silver, red, yellow, and a light blue, i had orange fox ears on my head which twithced at the slightest sound, i had a fox tail. 'Let me explain everything to you, since you are the kyuubi's daughter and amateratsus, you have their powers and their stuff that they had given to you, for you when you transformed, well you have one fox tail because it is, your first stage of your powers you will unlock them, while you get stronger and stronger, you have vasts amount of chakra, from his side of the family and you have vasts amount of demonic energy/power from amatertsu, you can fly breathe fire bend, water bend, earth bend, water bend and air bend, you have the rinnengan, sharingan, byakkuagn, these are bloodlines from famous clans from your real fathers world, you know all jutsu's, like the flying god technigue, raesngan, chidori and many, more you can heal, and your demonic powers will heal you anyway, you have 2 demon forms, a fox and a dragon. Your faster than sesshomaru and lee and minato namikaze from your father world (naruto) you have sage mode, your weapons are a bow, sangos weapan, me because i can transform into a sword, tenseiga (fluffy-chans dead) and tokijin, oh and minatos kunai so you can preform the god techinque, and other ninja weapons. 'Wow thats awesome, wait sesshys dead' 'yeah' 'oh, im gonna miss him he was so kind to me, and that he had taught me how to fight','Dont worry, put the necklace on over on the kitchen table were all the pancakes are''why do i need to put the necklace on' 'wel it will hide your demonic features' 'oh. okay, OMG! I FORGOT ABOUT MY LOVELY PANCAKES!'

I dashed into the kitchen, and put the necklace which suddnely hid my demonic features, i sat down with my family and scoffed most of the pancakes and said "Mum going around the city to explore and to, look for any good jobs, k." i said as i dashed out the door.

"Ok, dont be late home and be careful" i heard my mum say, as i found out that my mum had gotten me a red ferrari, and i had already started the car anf drove out the massive driveway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and plz,plz review! XD will put up next chappie as soon as i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYY! this chapters gonna be abit smaller than the rest, so sorry, but the next one will be bigger.**

**I dont own inuyasha/naruto or the Avengers**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kagomes P.O.V.

I am driving, in the city of New York, Im thinking about the death of my friend/teacher, i cant call him him fluffy-chan now. My mind goes back to how he had died, it was all my fault.

-FLASHBACK-

We were fighting Naraku, we all thought it was over at this time, but it wasnt.

Narkau came speeding toawards me, with a katana in his hands ready to strike me down, I close my eyes waiting for the kill. But it never came, I opened my eyes to see sesshomaru, my friend, he was falling to the floor and soon died, infront of me.

-FLASHBACK END-

And this was when i had gone into a miko rage, i purified Naraku and had shot him through the heart, and killed him.

I sigh, and i kept on drivng to find a small cafe

I pull myself into the nearest carpark and headed of to the cafe next.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello!, sorry i havnt updated in a very long time, sooooooo sooooorrrryyyyyyyyyy, well hope u enjoyed my story so far.**

**ENJOY!**

**I dont own Avengers/Inuyasha/or Naruto!**

* * *

Kagomes P.O.V.

Once i had parked, i headed of to the café, the traffic had started to build up when I had found a parking spot, I walked along the street, all around me were bigger buildings, bigger than the ones in my old city, My necklace glows, me knowing that the powered necklace keeps people from showing my true form, A demon, I sigh 'Ugh, I'm soooo Hungrryyyyy' 'Same here since im basically you' 'Shut up!' 'Nahh, im fine thanks, Lets just get some food' I sign knowing I couldn't argue with Tsuki,

I walk, until I get to the café, the café is small, but pretty, with Ivy patterned all around the building, I open the door, and walk inside, I look around the room, to see everyone staring at me and im like 'What are you looking at' expression and all, they all turn away, to get on with, what they are doing. I walk to a small, table in the corner of the café, but somebody was sat their already, a women with ginger hair, I seemed to recognize her from somewhere, I shrug, and walk to the table.

"Hi" I say shyly " Mind if I sit here", she looks up from her laptop and says" sure" with a smile and a thanks I sat down, " The names Pepper, Pepper Potts, Whats yours?" Pepper says politely, "Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here from Japan" , "Really, whats it like their, is it nice" , "Yeah" , " Then why'd you move?" she asks curiously, " Dunno, family just wanted to move, I guess" I shrug, The waitress comes and asks what we would like, I got a croissant and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, 'Yum, Yum' , Pepper got some tea, we got to know each other, Apparently, Pepper Potts, was dating Tony Stark, but broke up recently, I don't really know much about him, but I do know he's a millionaire, I tell Pepper about, my story, but making sure i didn't mention anything supernatural at all, or that im a demon.

" I lived in a shrine " I told her, " Really what are they like?!" Pepper exclaims with excitement, And I go on telling her about, the land, the well, and sacred stuff like that, bla, bla, bladidy bla, bla.

Soon after like, hours and hours of talking, we exchanged Phone numbers, and left, I asked her " So were friends" "Yep!" she says loudly, I smile, 'she kinda reminds me of Sango' 'Yeah, dont worry, you have a new friend'  'Yeah' I smile to myself as we say goodbyes.

I soon head of to my car, and get into my car and drive of around the city, I put the radio on and listen to P!nk-Just give me a reason Ruess, Im tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, and singing along, till i come across a building saying STARK, 'Wow, that must be peppers ex's Place' I smirk to myself, soon Try comes on by P!nk and I find myself singing along, Soon I hear my cell ringing, and I pull over, and I found out it was Pepper.

I answer the phone, "Hello, Whats up?, Pepper"," Ugh i've left my stuff at STARK, and i want you to get, my stuff please?" She asks nervously, "Okay" "Thankyou!" She says " No problem" I say, I soon hang up and park my car and walk off to the big building.

I head over to the door at the bottom of the tall building, and press the doodahh, speaker thingy ma bob, "Hello?" Someone says, " Hi, Pepper sent me here, because she left her stuff, so yeah" , "Okay, who are you though?" , " Im her friend, the names Kagome" , " So can I come in and get her stuff" , " Whats the magic Word" The mystery person says, I roll my eyes, and say " Open the door, Or I will come in, okay!" I glare at the speaker, " Someones getting angry", The guy says sarcastically, "Oh I will show you angry" I shout, My necklace starts Glowing, "Okay, Okay come on in", He finally says, 'Finally I thought' The door opens and I walk in to find a Man with a beard and a small moustache, I walk up to him and demand "Now Peppers Stuff", " Here you go" He says, and hands me Peppers Bag, "Thankyou" I turn around and was about to leave, " Hey, do you even know who i am?" He says with a smirk, I look at him and say, " Your Tony Stark, A millionaire, that's all i know" He frowns, He walks up to me and grabs my arm and pulls me towards the elevator, "Hey what are you doing!" , " I just wanna show you something, that's all, Have you ever heard of Iron Man?" I shake my head, " Really, Wow, Thought i was more popular" He says frowning, " Anyway you're gonna find out" He says with a grin , I did not like that grin at all, We soon stepped out of the elevator, and i find loads of armour, "What do you think" he asks " SOO COOL!" I shout, we soon are sat down, talking about iron man and his adventures, and not long after, "Sir Agent Coulson, wants a word its urgent" JAVIS says, "Tell him im out" Tony says, "Hes insisting Sir, he says its urgent" JAVIS says, Soon the Elevator opens up, and a man comes out wearing a suit, "Security Breach" Tony exclaims, I role my eyes, and wave, the Guy looks at me weirdly and says "We need you to look this over, as soon as possible" The agent hands Tony a file, "I dont like being handed things" Says Tony, I sigh and say " Just take the goddamn file!" I say to tony, He looks at me and sighs, he soon takes the file and walks over to is cool technolgogy. I get up and walk over to the agent and say, " Hi the names kagome", I say and shake his hand, " The names Agent coulson, But you can call me Phil" , " Okay, I better be going Tony, seeya around, bye phil" I head out of the building and to my car, I put Peppers stuff in the seat next to me and drive off.

After about half an hour, I Get to Pepper's house and hand her stuff, she thanks me and we say goodbye.

After about an hour, i get home and have tea, and soon go to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! sorry I haven't updated in a while... Anyway hope you enjoy! xD **

**I don't own shit ;)**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V 

I wake up to hear the birds tweeting outside my window. I get out of my bed and put some clothes on. I wore a white top, and in black writing it said 'I was born Intelligent, But education ruined me' and I put on some black slashed leggings. I put Black shiny combat boots on and went to my dresser and applied some lip-gloss on. I look at myself in my big mirror, so I can make sure I looked presentable. 'Heyyy' 'Hey Tsuki' I kept on staring at myself my electric blue eyes standing out a lot.** (Forgot the colours of her eyes... -_-') **'So what do you wanna do today?' 'Well for starters...BREAKFAST!' . I roll my eyes at her childish behaviour, she was all serious and now she's just acting like immature, I sweat drop, knowing that im going to have to put up with her for the rest of my life. I go down stairs to get some breakfast. I wasn't really hungry today, so I just got myself some coco pops. I walk into the lounge and just sit their for like an hour bored of my mind... I soon remember I had peppers phone number, so I sent her a text.

To: Pepper_Girl

From: Kags 3

**Hey, you want to go into the city for a bit and hang out? Im so Boreeeddddddd ... T_T xx**

To: Kags 3

From: Pepper_Girl

**Sure! Where do you want to meet? and what time? xx**

To: Pepper_Girl

From: Kags 3

**I will pick you up at your house, and I could pick you up now. If that's alright with you? xx**

To: Kags 3

From: Pepper_Girl

**Sure! See you soon xx**

I get up off the couch and got some of my money and my black leather jacket. I then got my car keys to my Ferrari. I was about to leave the house until I saw Kirara. I smiled down at her and stroked her, and soon went out of the door to my Ferrari and set of to peppers house. When i had gotten to her house, I beeped my horn and soon pepper comes running out of the house with a smile on her face. I allow her into my car. Once she was inside and buckled up. We were out of her drive way in seconds and soon on the road too the city. We had been talking about ourselves so we got to know each other a bit more. We Spent what seemed like hours in a car park trying to find a parking space. Eventually we found a parking spot and headed of around a mall. We talked and had a laugh and bought some stuff. Pepper bought some skirts and a black plain top and I bought some vans, shorts some tops and a snapback. We had been walking for quite a while so we decided to go for McDonalds. We went to order and sat down to eat our food near the door to the toilets. I had a Big Mac with large fries with a diet coke, Pepper had the same as me but tango instead of coke. Pepper soon excused herself to the toilets and 5 minutes had past and soon 10 minutes had past, and I was starting to get worried. My chair scrapes the floor as I stand up and head to the bathroom. I open the door to the girls bathroom and I see a low level demon with his hand at peppers throat, choking her. She looks at me and Screams.

"Kagome...RUN!"

I look blankly at the demon as it's red eyes look at me. It then at lighting speed had Pepper over his shoulders running out of the toilets. He was Fast. In my human body it would be quite hard to defeat the demon. and so I just took of after him. Running out of the Toilets and looking around the street franticly. 'Kagome! Over near the alley!'  'Right!' and took of into the alley, see that the demon had Pepper cornered into the corner, and the demon had a claw ready to STRIKE!

* * *

**MUAHAHAHHA! CLIFFHANGER! :3 Hope you are enjoying my story so far and i will update soon ;) **

**Bye!**

**and make sure you review! xD and no hate... **

**-Inu-Priestess.09**


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO!** Thank you! for the reviews and the advice ;D It makes me happy that your helping me xD the story will hopefully get better... haha anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own shit ;)**

* * *

Peppers P.O.V

I left to got to the Toilets, but I was suddenly pushed into the wall in the girls toilets. I looked at the mysterious person who had slammed me into the wall.

But the thing is... It wasn't a person at all! I looked at the thing. It had red eyes and claws. Its skin was green. 'What the fuck is that?!' I thought.

It just kept glaring and growling at me.

"Where is SHE! The one with the jewel!" It snarled at me. I looked at the beast confused. 'Jewel? What Jewel?'.

Soon 'It' was choking me. My eye widens and I start to panic. Tears come to my eyes and I close my eyes. I could feel me being lifted of the ground. I start to choke even more and I couldn't catch my breath.

'This is it...' Tears running down my face. 'I'm going to die...'

Suddenly she felt the grip on her neck loosen and I was able to catch my breath back. I opens her eyes, My eyes were a bit blurry but she could make out that Kagome was their standing, staring at the green thing calmly. I then screamed at her.

"Kagome...Run!" I was worried it would go after her...

I then was lifted over the green things shoulders, I started to hit the things back, trying to free myself from its grip. The thing was across the street in a flash and had thrown me in a alley. I got up and ran, but the thing had cornered me into a dead end... I was terrified. I was shaking. I knew this was the end of me.

The thing raised its clawed hands. Ready to strike. Tears come to my eyes once again. This is it... Im really going to die now.

I slam my eyes closed and...

Nothing...

Nothing had happened...

I cautiously opened my eyes to see that Kagome had caught the clawed hand. I just stared at her. I looked at the green thing, It looked angry...

I looked back at Kagome, her eyes were shadowed. Her hair started to flow, as if a lot of wind was blowing her hair. She then lifted her eyes, instead of her normal blue eyes, they were red and black, **(Sharingan! MUAHAHAHHAHAH! xD)** the black things in her eyes were spinning rapidly.

The thing jumped back 4 metres to get some distance. Kagome turns to me and says.

"I will explain all this soon. just don't freak out" she half smiles at me. Her face suddenly turns serious. She turns around to face the red eyes creature. I move so I can get a better view of her eyes.

Kagome then closes both eyes, suddenly her right eye starts to bleed, I was about to ask her what is wrong with her eye. But her bleeding eye snaps open. Veins around the pupil. and she suddenly calls out.

"Amaterasu!"

Suddenly the creature was engulfed in black flames, I jump back in shock, as I watch the creature roll on the ground trying to put out the flame. I look at Kagomes eyes, her right eye was really bleeding badly. The creature was in so much pain, it was shrieking and crying out to nothing.

The creature was soon burnt to ashes, the flames had only gone away when the creature was nothing more than a burnt corpse.

Kagome was breathing healthily, both her eyes closed. She slowly turned to me, and I see that her eye had stopped bleeding.

I look at her shocked.

"Wha-at are yo-you" I had managed to say to her. She looks at me and says.

"I will tell you... But it would be easier if you came to my house"

I nod at her, I shakily stand up, I felt dizzy, this was all to much for me. Black dots start to appear in my vision, and I feel gravity pull me down to the ground. Before I could hit the ground, a pair of arms had caught me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kagomes blue eyes staring at me worried.

And I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, what do you think so far? xD Review and stuff! Will add the next chapter ASAP if I can ;D Hope you are enjoying my story. no hate... and have a nice day ppl xD **

**-Inu-Priestess.09**


End file.
